


Enemies To Lovers Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in September 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 4





	Enemies To Lovers Recs

### Steve/Bucky Enemies To Lovers Fic Recs

 **Title:** Burning For You  
**Why:** It's an AU in which Steve is a firefighter, Bucky's a detective, and they can't stand each other. There are subtle hints early on as to the reasons for their mutual dislike–which, in turn, makes the romance part a lot of fun to read. Also, I liked how the author placed several characters as part of Steve and Bucky's circles of friends and colleagues. Everyone read v. IC and the dialogue was banter-y without getting too cute.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314866>

**Title:** Civilians, GDI  
**Why:** This is more enemies to FWB to lovers and IT IS SO GOOD. Relenafanel is a gift. The anger and frustration are so good, and then the delightful hate sex… My favourite part is how Bucky starts watching Steve's show and writing notes… I actually prefer this fic (just slightly) to TSRP because it's that bit smuttier, and stuff. I love the way they have to navigate problems, and how they actually learn to communicate and have the difficult conversations.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835329>

**Title:** Dishonor On Your Cow  
**Why:** A hilarious and really excellent Shrunkyclunks, Steve just fucks it up over and over for Bucky in the beginning, you can really feel how much Bucky dislike Steve. The other parts in the series are also good but have a different vibe.  
**Why 2:** Well, nobody will be shocked to see this on my list because I wax poetic about it constantly. Enemies to friends to friends with benefits to lovers? HNNNG. I find Mandarou's writing truly excellent - they combine sweet, gut-wrenching, hilarious, witty, incredibly sexy so artfully. It's also one of those fics where they include lots of little things in the earlier chapters that become super important later. I just really love the humor, the angst, and the smut, and how none of them seem to overwhelm each other. I could write essays on this fic, but I won't :D  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659162/>

**Title:** The Dud  
**Why:** This is more of an enemies to friends fic, considering that it takes place when Steve and Bucky are about 8 years old, but we all know they grow up to become lovers, so I'm counting it ;) Bucky in this fic is a rather ordinary child with rather ordinary ideas about how things ought to be, so his initial reaction to Steve's sickly and troublesome ways is negative, but as he gets to know Steve better, he realizes that Steve is, in fact, extraordinary. The kind of fic you can read over and over and keep catching new details.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918386>

**Title:** During Business Hours: A Filthy Coffee Shop AU  
**Why:** An interesting au, fun, hot and gut-wrenching all in one fic. Podfic available!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909741>

**Title:** The Necrofloranomicon  
**Why:** It’s amazing? The relationship and trust that builds between Steve and Bucky, the world’s softest necromancer, is pure gorgeous. Love this fic!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640571>

**Title:** Sorry, Not Sorry  
**Why:** This is a different take on shrunkyclunks, which classically often involves a fun, millennial Bucky. This Bucky is far more jaded, and hates what he perceives Captain America to stand for. Steve, being himself, throws himself into the effort to do what is right and help modern US veterans. The way that the anger between them is written is real, probable, and riveting.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846923/>

**Title:** This is How You Argue  
**Why:** Take Your Fandom To Work Day is one of my favorite challenges because of fics like this one that really immerse you in a different life. This fic is a modern university AU in which Steve and Bucky are bickering architecture students who discover they have more in common than they think  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019890>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
